What We Want
by MysticalStrawberry
Summary: Kurama's not sure what he wants out of Hiei, on a long term level. But when he gets sprayed by hallucinogenic pollen from one of his plants, his subconscious takes a journey to find out. Yaoi, lemon


Kurama glanced at the window, from where he sat at his desk. This sure was a long mission. Hiei and Mukuro had been sent off, about a month ago, to go into the third level of demon world, to discuss something with one of their lords, and to do some kind of bargaining for something... Either way, it meant Kurama would be handling things alone, again.

Hiei had said he would be gone for awhile, but Kurama didn't know how long. It seemed like before, Hiei had laid some claim on Kurama as though he owned him... Would we be partners, then? Steady? Kurama's hand tightened around the pen, cracking it easily. He set it down and sighed, rubbing his temples. I guess we would. He's said I'm not allowed to... Allow. Who does he think he is, allowing me or not allowing me. Not allowing me anything. Kurama pushed his chair back, heading down the hall. He would go take care of his plants. That often made him feel better.

He entered the greenhouse, shutting the door behind him. He started in the damp, wet part, feeling the warm water mist spraying from the hoses over top, feeling confused about what he should do. I don't want to lead Hiei on. I genuinely enjoy his company and the time we've spent together... We've been through quite a bit together... Mm. Kurama tended some of the more dangerous plants without a thought. I can't say I'm not a bit confused on the matter. On what I should do. I can say what I want, but at the same time... Kurama sighed. "I don't like sharing." Hiei... you are so strange.

Kurama, losing his train of thought, went on to tend each plant in turn. He went up to a large grey plant with a large head on it. How long will he be gone. I may have to look elsewhere before he gets back... Honestly, I don't even know if we'll work out... I can't even imagine what things would be like for us if we approached the situation seriously...

The bud opened, releasing a puff of black pollen into Kurama's face. Kurama stepped back, wiping the pollen off his face. That's what I get for not paying attention! What is... Oh, no. He dropped to his knees, falling down in a dead sleep.

The door swung shut in the living room. Kurama, from the kitchen, was annoyed. "Well, you're home late," he said, in a grouchy tone.

"The gate won't guard itself, Kurama," Hiei replied, easily, dropping his scarf and cloak onto the couch. "Had to wait until my replacement came."

"Yes, I'm sure you did. And I imagine you couldn't wait to get back here," Kurama replied.

"Don't be an ass, Kurama," Hiei frowned, standing in the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm too much of an ass for you," Kurama answered, dropping a dish into the drying rack.

"Forget it. I'm going back out," Hiei went back into the living room, putting his cloak on.

"Fine. Go. Bye," Kurama answered, annoyed.

Hiei left, the door shutting behind him and a plate slipped out of Kurama's hand, shattering loudly on the floor. Kurama leaned on the sink a moment, collecting his thoughts, before going to the hall closet and sweeping up the shards into the dustpan.

We're just not getting along like we used to anymore. Not that we ever really did. Our relationship was based on sex, and predictably, that dried up. I'm almost horny enough to fuck the kitchen sink right now. Kurama went to the bedroom, changing his clothes and going through his nightly routine. If Hiei won't participate... maybe I should be searching for a new partner... I guess I could... I'll talk to him again tonight when he gets back. If he turns me down again, I'll just have to go out and find someone else.

Kurama removed his pants, wearing only his boxer-briefs, and climbed into bed. He wondered if Hiei would even come back tonight... He hoped so. He waited quietly. An hour passed, and then a bit more. Kurama finally fell asleep. It wasn't long after that he felt Hiei silently slipping into bed. Kurama stirred. "Hiei, you came back."

"...Yeah. Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay," Kurama moved close to him, wrapping his arms around him, his eyes still closed. Hiei seemed surprised, but relaxed.

He lightly ran his fingers through Kurama's hair.

"Want to have sex?" Kurama asked, sleepily.

Hiei just chuckled. "You sound too tired, Kurama. Not tonight."

"Mm. But we haven't all week."

Hiei rolled over on top of Kurama, pinning his arms up. "Well, you sound really hungry for it..."

"I am," Kurama said, looking up at Hiei, more awake now. "Hiei, do me,"

"I will," Hiei whispered in his ear, before lowering his hand down, sliding it inside Kurama's boxer-briefs. Kurama trembled and panted breathlessly as his lover's hand stroked him expertly, with experience they'd accumulated together. A few moments passed and finally, Kurama came with a low gasp.

"Tomorrow, we'll do it all," Hiei promised.

"I'll be all bound up for you when you get home."

Kurama fell asleep, holding Hiei in his arms. The next morning, Kurama woke up with an armful of empty and a wet, sticky mess in his underwear. He wondered if the night before had been a dream. Judging by the smell of the sheets, it had just been a dream. Hiei hadn't been there all night. Kurama got up and took a shower.

He sat at the kitchen table, trying to decide what to do. He hadn't exactly been putting an effort in either... Maybe that was the problem with them. Kurama wanted to see him. When I see him, I'll talk to him, and we'll fix things.

Kurama got to his feet. I'll go out and do something fancy for dinner, buy his favorite. He'll like that. Maybe something else fun.

That evening, Hiei came in again. He spotted Kurama sitting on the couch, looking at the wall across the room.

"Welcome back. Home. I guess. Welcome home," Kurama glanced up at him.

"... Sorry about yesterday. I was just in a really bad mood before that because Mukuro made me look like an idiot in front of everyone... I took it out on you."

"I was in a terrible mood too," Kurama answered. "I've been thinking about some stuff lately. About us. I.. are you... happy? Is this what you want? Is this what I want? Am I happy? Will I be happy? Forever? … the more I thought, the more I realized I didn't know. But one thing was clear. I... love you. So. The rest of it, I can work on... as long as you want it too." Kurama looked up at him. "Are you happy? When I'm not being an ass?"

Hiei walked over to him, kissing Kurama deeply and intimately. Pulling away, he responded. "Would I be here otherwise?"

Kurama looked surprised before pushing him down to the floor. "Down. Undo your pants,"

"Uh, um, Kurama-" Hiei said, awkwardly.

"No uhs or ums, right now. I can't wait anymore."

"Okay, I am out of here," Yusuke got to his feet, from where he was behind the couch. "Yup, not staying."  
Kurama sat up, looking around. "Go or stay, I don't really care."

Hiei looked stupefied. "Kurama, it was... is... a surprise party for you."

"I'm surprised. They can come back later. We'll party tomorrow. What's the occasion, even?" Kurama asked.

"To... make you feel better..." Hiei said, awkwardly.

"This is all I need. Come by tomorrow, guys. Same time," Kurama waved at them. Yusuke, and Kuwabara and Yukina and the whole group awkwardly filed out, trying to avoid the awkward situation that was about to take place in Kurama's living room.

Shizuru leaned over the back of the couch, taking a drag off her cigarette. "Hell if you two are going to get down right here, I could stay and watch."

"Please don't," Hiei said, annoyed.

"Alright, alright..." Shizuru got to her feet and left the living room.

"Is that everyone?" Kurama questioned.

"Everyone I know of, but, Kurama, uh," Hiei managed, before Kurama unzipped his pants, removing his hard length. "Ah... alright-" Hiei gave up, awkwardly watching Kurama administer his tongue to Hiei's soft member.

"I want this and I want it right now. I can't wait anymore, Hiei," Kurama responded, massaging the base with his tongue. "I want the full thing, every aspect," he took him fully into his mouth, bobbing his head. He could feel Hiei's length hardening and growing in his mouth, and it excited Kurama. He went on like this for a few moments before Hiei decided he wanted to return the favor. Hiei pulled Kurama's shirt off, depositing it on the floor next to them. He ran his fingers up Kurama's chest, tweaking his nipples with his fingers.

Kurama flushed, raising his head. "You don't normally do that..."

Hiei pushed him down, biting and nipping his way down Kurama's chest before finding Kurama's happy trail and he ran his tongue up it. Kurama shivered. "Don't tease me.":

Hiei grinned a bit. "Be right back. This won't be fun without lube."

"Mm, good thinking but are we going that quick... I want it to be as... I don't know," Kurama blushed, rolling over onto his side.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll be right back." A few seconds later, Hiei returned, tugging Kurama's pants and underwear off, discarding them off to the side. He squirted the lube into his palm, lubricating his fingers and hand. "Roll over."

Kurama trusted Hiei to do what he wanted, so he rolled over, getting on his knees. Hiei pushed two fingers inside slowly and easily, running his fingers in and out, lubricating Kurama for what would come next. He covered himself in it, pushing himself against Kurama. "Don't worry, Kurama. I can see you're hesitant. Trust me."

"I do," Kurama answered, embarrassed. Hiei pushed himself inside, beginning to move inside him, building up a slow and steady rhythm that left Kurama gasping, hungry, and desperate. It went on for a few moments, Kurama's pleasure building before Hiei pulled out, flipping Kurama over onto his back, pulling him back towards him.

"Mm, this is new," Kurama said, embarrassed. Hiei pushed back inside, building up that rhythm again, Kurama closing his eyes tight with pleasure from the sensations of Hiei's chest rubbing against his hard cock, suspended between them.

As Kurama got close, Hiei stopped again, pulling Kurama up. He led him over to the wall, pushing him against it, and lifting his legs around Hiei's waist, supporting Kurama to lean against the wall in the air. Hiei paused, just outside. Kurama could feel the pressure of his head against his opening. "This is so new... you've never done anything like this," Kurama breathed as he felt Hiei's mouth on his neck, biting and sucking, nibbling on his collarbone. It's like he knows everything I want. All these things we've never done but I've wanted so bad. I guess it's because we've been together so long... he knows exactly what I like...

He could feel the warm hand wrapped around his erection, pumping him firmly as Hiei slipped inside him, his back arching with sensations from the unusual position. I can't remember us ever doing this position. It's so good... As Hiei pounded inside of him, Kurama's breath was ragged and panting, almost overwhelmed from the sensations, Hiei's mouth on his skin, his hand on his dick, and his hard cock inside so deep. Kurama let out a low sound that indicated he was very close. Hiei pulled out, setting him down.

"Not yet, Kurama," Hiei said, in a low voice, that gave Kurama chills. Hiei pulled him over to the couch, pushing him onto the arm part of it. Kurama grabbed it for support. Hiei pulled Kurama's leg up and over his shoulder, an easy feat for Kurama. The redhead's dick trembled, precum dribbling from him, Kurama almost desperate just to get it over with.

Hiei pushed his way inside, gripping Kurama's leg. With one hand, he held on firmly, thrusting deep inside Kurama. Kurama gasped and moaned and he cried out when he felt Hiei's fingers caressing his balls. "H-hiei-" Kurama gasped, blushing intensely, through the haze of pleasure. "It's so much. It's almost - almost too much," Kurama managed.

Hiei let go of him, letting Kurama's leg down, leaving the demon to pant in desperate pleasure. "Hiei, please, let me finish. I... please."

"Bedroom," Hiei pointed at it.

"There too?" Kurama bit his lip. "I've always wanted to fool around in the kitchen..."

Hiei pulled him by the hand into the kitchen, setting him onto the low island. He pushed Kurama's legs apart, lapping at the skin there, before taking Kurama's dick into his mouth, tasting the precum on it.

"Nn- ahh... Hiei..." Kurama crooned, lacing his fingers through Hiei's hair, his arms wrapped around the fire demon. "Th-this is the best sex I ever remember us having... nn... wh-what's gotten into you,"

Hiei lifted his head. "I want to give you everything you want. This is it, isn't it? You always wanted to have sex on the kitchen counters? We'll do it," his tongue made a pass over the narrow slit in the opening, sponging up the salty pre-cum.

Kurama lifted Hiei's head, pulling him towards him for another kiss. His hands massaged Hiei's shoulders, before pulling away. "N-next time, we'll do it on this counter, and we can play with food here... lick it off each other and... ah. Come on, Hiei, I can't stand it. I'm about to explode from the thought of you," he slid off the counter, rushing to the bedroom, flinging himself on the bed. Hiei walked up more slowly, teasing the fox demon.

He climbed into the bed, climbing over Kurama, their bodies sliding over each other. Hiei kissed Kurama again, extending it into a slow and passionate makeout. Hiei rubbed his body against Kurama's slowly and teasingly, teasing the fox into a frenzy.

Kurama finally gasped, breaking the makeout session. "Hiei I can't take this torture anymore. Please." Hiei climbed off the bed, grabbing Kurama's legs, pulling him towards him, his ass to the edge of the bed, facing up towards Hiei. Hiei lined himself up, and with a gentle stroke of Kurama's thighs, he pushed himself in again, to the hilt, pausing there. After listening to Kurama's low whine, he began moving, in and out at a steady pace, beginning to get faster and faster, listening to the fox demon's desperate moaning and begging. At the last moment, Hiei stopped and Kurama could scream.

"Hiei!"

"Say those words you said earlier. I want to hear them again."

Kurama's face was bright red, and his chest was heaving. "I love you! I love you. Hiei, I love you."

Hiei resumed his pace, although a little slower, he got faster and faster and finally, Kurama knew he was really going to get to finish this time. Hiei took Kurama higher than he had ever been and Kurama almost screamed as he finished, going limp in the bed, his semen spilling out over his dick, some of it splattering onto Hiei's abs. He felt Hiei keep going another few seconds before pulling out, flipping the exhausted Kurama over onto his back, jerking himself a few seconds until he came on Kurama's stomach.

Kurama made a small sound of pleasure, running his finger through it, licking it off his finger. "Come here."

Hiei climbed into the bed with him, and Kurama wrapped his arms around his neck. "I know I'm gross and sticky but I really want to sleep right now. I'll clean up tomorrow. I just... I want all of this to soak into my skin so I remember the best night of my life," Kurama answered, sleepily.

"Go on. I won't stop you from sleeping," Hiei replied.

"Mm... night," Kurama closed his eyes.

When Kurama opened his eyes the next morning, something was strange. His body wouldn't work quite right. He struggled to get his eyes open and his surroundings looked weird. "Hiei?..."

"He stepped out for a moment. How do you feel?"

"Where is he? … where am I?"

"You're at my house. Yomi."

"I haven't worked for Yomi for years," Kurama protested before everything slid into place in his mind. "Oh!" Kurama sat up. "I'm so sorry, I... I forgot where I was for a moment. Excuse me."

"It's quite alright, Kurama. Did you enjoy your little wet dream about Hiei?"

"E-excuse me?" Kurama said, embarrassed.

"It sounded very intense," Yomi went on.

"What did you hear?" Kurama asked, worried.

"Oh... everything."

"You said stepped out... what did HE hear?" Kurama asked, worried.

"Oh, he was gone for most of it. He did get to hear that bit about the bedroom..."

"Oh no," Kurama groaned. "Which one? The first one?"

"No, the second one," Yomi smiled.

"I will never live this down," Kurama held his head, thoroughly ashamed.

"That's a pretty nasty plant. You've been under a few days now. I didn't know whether or not to kill it so I left it alone. I assume you will tame it, Kurama. We can't have this happen again to anyone else," Yomi paused. "Interesting as this was. I learned things about you, Kurama, that I can't say I ever wanted to know."

Kurama flushed crimson. "Don't say anything to him, if he doesn't know anything else except that. Okay? I don't know what all I said but don't say anything."

"What's going on?" Hiei asked, coming in with a cold compress. He walked over to Kurama. "Lie down, you're not better yet." he placed the compress on Kurama's forehead. Kurama was surprised he'd thought to squeeze some of the water out so it wasn't dripping down his face... Kurama, in spite of his embarrassment, smiled.

"I was talking in my hallucinations... Made a fool out of myself. I'm sorry."

"No, you weren't." Hiei frowned. "You never said a word out loud."

Kurama looked up at him, confused before looking over at Yomi. Yomi burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer.

"I was messing with you, Kurama. You woke up and called for Hiei, and then told me you hadn't worked for me for years so I assumed you were dreaming about-"

"Not another word," Kurama ordered. "Out. I'm not well enough to fight you but if you say another word..."

"Alright, alright," Yomi raised his hands. "I'll leave you two kids alone." He left the room and Kurama was embarrassed.

"Well, it's good that I didn't talk out loud. My dream was so weird but... I feel better about it. Less hesitant..." Kurama closed his eyes before reopening them. "I missed you here, if I wasn't still recovering, I would give you the fucking of your life."

"I thought I already did that last night,"

Kurama's eyes opened wide. "What?" he trained them on Hiei.

"... I was there. For all of it. I mean, I came in at first and I decided to look in on you because I was wondering what was happening. And we were fighting in your head. And you were so upset about it. I had to do something. So I came in that night and we worked it out."

Kurama had a sense of dread as to where this was going.

" But then you wanted to have sex. For you it was a dream. For me, Kurama, that was real. And I was in this room with Yomi and Yusuke and Kuwabara and everyone..." Hiei frowned. "I had to leave the room."

"Oh," Kurama was surprised and then extremely embarrassed. "Oh. I... I'm sorry. You did even try to stop me. I'm so sorry."

"I liked it. In that state I could even see exactly what you wanted and give it to you, and it was... it was different."

"It was different. It was really, really good," Kurama said, embarrassed. "I don't know why I'm so embarrassed, I guess it was because you were in my head looking at my private fantasies I didn't even know were in there."

"Well, if we keep the plant..." Hiei went on.

"No chance," Kurama laughed. "Not doing this again."

"Well, we don't have a kitchen and a house in real life. We were supposed to have sex in the kitchen today."

"I don't even know where to get a kitchen," Kurama half-smiled. "So I guess sex on the kitchen counter will have to wait until we get that little house on our own."

"Where are we going to have sex next then?" Hiei questioned, looking lost.

"The wall was really, really, really enjoyable," Kurama offered.

Hiei grinned a bit. "Alright, Kurama. The wall it is."


End file.
